


You don't know anything about survival until you spent all week with them (a.k.a YangYang's constant denial of feelings a.k.a don't leave Kunhang alone if you want to still have a house)

by SeptiShad



Series: Supernatural crackheads NCT [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, M/M, Mentioned Qian Kun, Polyamory, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptiShad/pseuds/SeptiShad
Summary: - "Oh my god I came as fast as I could, Kun hyung said you adopted some animal, what were you thinking? Is it a dog or what?" He was extremely stressed as soon as he heard kun say Kunhang but after hearing word animal he was pissed and came running- "Umm" Just one look at Dejun told him he's going red in anger so he didn't really know how to phrase it to not piss him off even more "It's actually a baby dragon"- "Kunhang! Out of all fucking animals you just had to bring a dragon. I don't care from were you have it, just give it back." His first thought was Did I hear it right? But when it comes to Kunhang  everything is possible so he wasn't going to question it, he just wanted to get rid of it as fast as possible"- But Dejun look at this cutie, look into his eyes. "He knew no one could say no to this cutie, especially not someone like Dejun so he just went into his room and brought the baby"- After looking at it he didn't even think twice before saying "Yeah we're keeping him."





	You don't know anything about survival until you spent all week with them (a.k.a YangYang's constant denial of feelings a.k.a don't leave Kunhang alone if you want to still have a house)

Everyday was really chaotic, living with Kunhang meant constant uncertainty if I still have a house to get back to, fortunately I also live with Dejun who keeps him in track... sometimes. They were a couple for about a year already and I always caught them making out on our kitchen table or on our sofa, to put it simply everywhere in this house and outside. For some stupid reason I can't understand it really bothers me, they're not the only couple who kisses all the time but whenever I see them do it, my insides are boiling and I can't grasp why. I'm really confused and whenever you can't understand something you should always go to Kun ge, I swear he knows everything. As I got out of my room in purpose to go to vampire - demon household my eyes witnessed the worst possible scenario, shirtless Dejun kissing Kunhang while unbuckling his belt, I immediately screamed which made them look at me with wide eyes. "Oh my god we thought you're out of the house, we're really sorry YangYang, are you ok?" Asked me frowning Kunhang but I couldn't answer, I felt like I was suffocating at this very moment, I had to get out of there so I ran, I didn't know were I was going but I just couldn't stay there. I found myself before their doorstep, I guess that even upset I always seek Kun ge comfort, I really don't know why but as I was pressing door bell my vision became clouded with tears, I really needed my Kun ma but to my disappointment it was Yong Qin ge who answered and that was the last string for me to complete break down, I fell to the ground while sobbing pitifully, somehow I managed to say "Where's Kun ge?" Yong Qin looked at me worriedly "He's helping Chenle with something, he should be back in two hours. What happened? Why are you crying?" Kun ge is not even here, just great, I feel even worse now, I slowly gathered my pride back and got up "Sorry for bothering you then Yong Qin ge, I will be going now" I said with tears still falling out of my eyes, He looked at me like some sort of alien and grabbed my arm as I turned to leave "Where do you think you're going young mister? You're coming in and you're going to sit your ass on this sofa while I will make tea, understood?" I couldn't really say no, not that I wanted to anyway so I just took my shoes off and layed on the sofa. I don't know how long I cried my eyes out until he came back, he sat next to me and gently hugged me "Now tell me what happened?" I didn't really know how to answer, what really happened? They were just almost having sex, but they're couple so it's perfectly normal. "Honestly I don't know, I saw Dejun and Kunhang making out, Jun was shirtless and unbuckling Hendery's belt and I panicked, suddenly it felt like the walls were getting closer and I just had to get out and I don't know what made me so upset but whenever I see them together I always feel like my insides are boiling. I don't know what's wrong with me ge" I could feel his gaze on me as I finished talking, he punched me in the arm "I swear you're so stupid sometimes Yang, to me it sound like you're clearly jealous, do you perhaps like one of them?" That can't be right, me? Being jealous? Impossible so that's exactly what I said "I'm not jealous, I would never break them up, they're so perfect for eachother, like when Dejun is cooking and Kunhang hugs him from behind and kisses his cheek, it's so cute, or when Kunhang overworks himself with school work and Dejun always brings him food to cheer him up, Kunhang smiles so brightly every time, I just cant break them apart and I don't even know who I like" he looked at me pitifully "Sweetheart I hate to be the one to tell you this but you like both of them" was he joking right now? It's impossible "That's just crazy I can't possibly like both of them, sure I like when they smile or when they cuddle me while I'm sitting in the living room or when they help me with school work or when we go out together but that's just because...Oh my god I'm in love with them. What do I do? I'm just a mere human and they're a pixie and a fucking incubus, I don't have any chance with them, what am I supposed to do now?" It was definitely better when I didn't know it, there's no way they like me back, I'm having the worst life crisis in my whole life. "Dummy from what I heard today I can guarantee you that they like you back, I can't believe how dense you can be Yang, just like our hopeless case Jaehyun and Doyoung, I think you should confess, they're probably worried since you just stormed out without saying anything, go home and talk to them" Yeah maybe I should, what bad can happen, I will do it. "Thanks Yong Qin ge, for the first time in my life I'm glad I talked to you, it actually made sense not like your usual advices" he punched me in the back of my head "Hey! My advices always make sense, you just can't see it" childish as always "Yeah, remember how you told Kunhang that having dragon would be cool so he went to the shelter and adopted one?" I still remember that day, I was just chilling on the sofa when Dejun came back it was a funny conversation _* - Oh my god I came as fast as I could, Kun hyung said you adopted some animal, what were you thinking? Is it a dog or what? 'He was extremely stressed as soon as he heard kun say Kunhang but after hearing word animal he was pissed and came running'_

_\- Umm 'Just one look at Dejun told him he's going red in anger so he didn't really know how to phrase it to not piss him off even more' It's actually a baby dragon_  
_\- Kunhang! Out of all fucking animals you just had to bring a dragon. I don't care from were you have it, just give it back. 'His first thought was Did I hear it right? But when it comes to Kunhang  everything is possible so he wasn't going to question it, he just wanted to get rid of it as fast as possible'_  
_\- But Dejun look at this cutie, look into his eyes. 'He knew no one could say no to this cutie, especially not someone like Dejun so he just went into his room and brought the baby'_  
_\- 'After looking at it he didn't even think twice before saying' Yeah we're keeping him.*_ And that's how we gained our little dragon. I was so lost in my thoughts I forgot Yong Qin ge was still talking, I didn't feel the need to listen to him anyway so I just ignored him until he stopped talking "Yeah that's great ge, I should get going, I have two people to confess to" I got up and put my shoes on, as I opened the door I could hear him screaming"Go get your boys Yang, remember to use protection!" I swear this ge is driving me crazy and he's always complaining that staying with us is a real survival, he should wait until our one week long trip, that's going to be real fun. I got back in a record time, I wasn't nervous until that moment but right now I feel like my heart could jump out if my chest. I muster my courage and opened the door, immediately I was bombarded by questions and hugs, I guided them to the couch while trying to calm down my pulse, when we sat down my mind was completely blank, I didn't have any idea what to say so I just spoke from my heart. "Honestly I don't know when it started, until today I didn't even know I felt like that but Yong Qin ge helped me realize what I feel. The truth is that I fell in love with both of you and I know you don't like me back but please don't leave me. I love you both so much and you're really important to me and I just can't bear the thought of you leaving me because of my stupid feelings I can't control" they stared at eachother knowingly and I couldn't look at them so I looked at the ground, at least until Dejun raised my chin up, he just stared at my intensively and before I could comprehend what's happening I felt something on my lips and oh my god was Dejun really kissing me? It must be a dream, I felt a hand on my thigh and when Dejun departed from my lips they weren't free for more then five seconds before Kunhang crashed his lips against mine. I was stunned what was going on? I must have stayed still for too long cause he moved back, they both smiled at me widely, it was Dejun who spoke "You don't even know how long we were waiting for this day to happen, we liked you for so long I still can't believe it happened" I really couldn't believe it but I guess the kisses were enough of a prove it's true so I just let myself get loose and climbed on Kunhang lap kissing him eagerly, he smiled into a kiss which gave me an access into his mouth, our tongues fought for dominance but he obviously won , once we departed I grabbed Dejun's collar and brought his lips to mine, doing same thing but this time I won, he was so submissive it really turned me on. As I cuddled them both I asked the most important question in my life "So are we boyfriends now?" Kunhang tighten his grip on me "Obviously but if that wasn't enough of a prove we can show you more until your lips fall off" and that's exactly where I wanted to stay, they embrace never felt more right, being in both my boyfriend's arms felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so there may be some mistakes.
> 
> And that's how I'm starting my adventure with supernatural NCT. Wish me luck  
> No one will answer probably but tell me one person u wants to see next (not a ship but one person)


End file.
